


got a love that keeps me waiting

by InterestingName



Series: you. you. you. [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, Breakups, F/F, Poetry, Sad, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterestingName/pseuds/InterestingName
Summary: lonely boy - the black keyshe's not lonely in someone else's bed





	got a love that keeps me waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I FUCKING MISS MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND WHO'S FUCKING LEFT ME FOR FUCKING TRAVELLING.

You made me write.

You know how rare that is?

You made me write, because I needed to tell the world I loved you. I needed to tell the word that I loved you the minute you murmured "we're too close" but didn't push me away. I needed to tell you that I loved you the minute you welcomed me into your bed, letting my tears fall into your pillow. You were kind then, as you are kind now. It would hurt your soul to know you're hurting me. That's why you'll never know you broke my heart.

Every minute with you dripped with angst and longing, knowing soon you would be out of my grasp forever. When our hands parted for the last time I swear electricity tethered us for a second, the universe pulling us together. The static soon faded, as the tether between us got bigger. I could feel you leave, with my longing hands and my singing heart. I know not what city you're in. I don't know who's bed you've graced. 

But that electricity lives in my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> FUCKING STUPID AMAZING WONDERFUL ASSHOLE.


End file.
